Joue avec moi
by N'Evoli
Summary: Un cache-cache dans le TARDIS, ça n'est pas une bonne idée... Surtout lorsqu'une étrange chose rôde dans les couloirs, et qu'Amy attire son attention. Joue avec moi, lui a demandé le Docteur. Joue avec moi, répète la chose...


**Disclaimer : Doctor Who appartient à son créateur, Russel T. Davies.**

**Warnings : présence d'une description qui peut effrayer les plus sensibles... Mais rien de trop gore.**

xxx

Cache-cache n'était définitivement pas son jeu favori. Non, définitivement pas. Mais le Docteur n'écoutait jamais rien. Alors Amy continua d'avancer, cherchant où cet imbécile avait bien pu se dissimuler. Quel gosse, vraiment…

« Docteur, c'est de la triche ! Vous connaissez le TARDIS par cœur ! »

Personne ne répondit, et Amy sentit l'agacement monter.

« Idiot, je vais me perdre ! »

Toujours aucune réponse. La jeune fille suivit le couloir jusqu'à une bifurcation, tourna à droite, marcha, marcha, tourna à gauche, alla tout droit, fit demi-tour, retourna à gauche, marcha encore… Un vrai labyrinthe ! Jamais elle ne le trouverait dans ce dédale… Et le TARDIS n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de l'aider. De toute façon, comment une machine aurait-elle pu l'aider ? Le Docteur disait qu'elle avait une conscience. Mais Amy en doutait parfois. Même si en ce moment, en refusant de démarrer, elle donnait l'impression de bouder.

« Docteur, je ne joue plus ! Montrez-vous ! »

Le silence autour d'elle commença à la faire paniquer. Elle sentit l'angoisse lui saisir l'estomac.

« Docteur ? »

Un étrange écho lui répondit, sa voix, transformée, déchirée en mille sonorités grinçantes. La peur était toujours là, comme un poids sur sa poitrine. Les murs glacés résonnaient de ce nom, le transmettaient, l'amplifiaient, le déformaient, le rendant incompréhensible, tordu, mystérieux.

« Docteur ! »

L'obscurité s'était lentement emparée du corridor où elle se trouvait. Un froid nauséabond l'entoura. Une odeur rance, moisie, légèrement écœurante. Les ténèbres s'accrochaient à elle, comme pour aspirer sa vie. Elle distinguait cependant des choses, des ombres, et un vague murmure mécanique qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles et qui venait du plus profond du vaisseau. L'angoisse se transformait peu à peu en terreur, et les larmes emplirent ses yeux. Une perle se détacha de ses cils, et roula sur sa joue, avant de se perdre dans son cou. Tout son corps fut secoué d'un frisson.

« Docteur… Docteur… DOCTEUR ! »

Elle se laissa glisser le long de la paroi en sanglotant.

« Docteur… venez me chercher… »

Un son la fit sursauter. Elle osa à peine relever la tête. Quelque chose rampait. Dans un couloir adjacent. Quelque chose de faible, de sale, de repoussant. Quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

« Joue avec moi… Joue avec moi… » gémit une voix d'enfant, essoufflée, aux accents métalliques.

Elle aperçut la chose, à quelques pas d'elle, une forme sombre, une petite silhouette à quatre pattes qui avançait difficilement. Elle était entourée d'une aura malfaisante qui fit frissonner Amy. Elle sentit qu'elle aurait dû s'enfuir, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être là, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû trouver cette chose cachée au cœur du TARDIS.

« Joue avec moi… Cric… Joue… Clac… Avec moi… Joue avec moi… » reprit la voix.

Les bruits d'horloge cassée que faisait la chose étaient anormaux, dérangeants. Elle s'approcha encore, et Amy sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge. Une pestilence infecte de pourriture et de décomposition s'exhalait du petit corps. Elle se déplaça un peu, mais le regretta immédiatement. Elle pouvait voir, maintenant. Voir cette chose, cette horreur, cette abomination.

« Oh mon Dieu… »

C'était une petite fille, une minuscule petite fille, aux longs cheveux noirs qui s'enroulaient en mèches grasses autour de ses épaules comme des volutes de fumée malsaines. Les haillons moisis qu'elle portait ne dissimulaient qu'à moitié son corps pâle, si pâle, trop pâle, blême d'absence de soleil, enduit de crasse, strié de cicatrices roses et rouges, suintantes d'un liquide noir, mêlé de rouge. Des plaies étaient encore ouvertes, ses mains étaient écorchés, ses ongles noirs à demi arrachés, ses pieds déchirés comme par des épines, ses membres tordus. La vue du petit visage enfantin, surtout, était insoutenable. Creusé, sale, les lèvres fendues d'entre lesquelles coulait un filet du même sang noir, les paupières gonflées, les yeux enfoncés dans leur orbites, injectés de rouge, la peau de la joue droite absente, laissant apparaître un réseau de vaisseaux sanguins, de rouages, de muscles, de tendons, de fils métalliques, enchevêtrés en un tissage abominable. Son regard maladif, froid, vitreux, mécanique, enveloppait Amy. La chose tendit la main.

« Joue avec moi… Cloc… »

Amy hurla. Un long hurlement rauque, empli de toute sa peur. De tout son dégoût. La chose recula précipitamment, laissant une traînée noirâtre derrière elle. Un sifflement s'échappa de sa bouche.

« Méchante ! Méchante ! Tic-tac… Méchante… Veux pas jouer avec moi… Clac… »

La jeune femme, paralysée, se plaqua contre le mur. La chose s'approchait de nouveau.

« Méchante… Cric… Qui… Qui est la méchante ? »

Amy retint un hoquet d'écœurement lorsque la chose pencha la tête sur le côté, produisant un craquement d'os à vomir.

« Je… je m'appelle Amelia Pond… et… et toi ? »

Elle ne savait pas si dialoguer avec ce monstre était une bonne idée, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Moi… Je ne sais… Toc… pas… Je… je… crois… Clac… que je suis… Je ne… sais plus… »

Le regard de la chose avait changé. Une sorte de mélancolie s'y était glissée.

« Tu ne sais pas ?

- Joue avec moi… Joue avec moi… »

Amy ne répondit pas. Alors la chose se mit à chantonner. Tout doucement, avec un sourire malsain et ironique, tout doucement, comme la petite fille qu'elle aurait dû être, tout doucement, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, tout doucement, mais avec une crainte évidente.

« Peur, peur, dans leurs cœurs,

Haine et rage dans le nôtre.

Tu les as détruits, mon Docteur,

Mais il y en aura d'autres.

Ecoute ma voix

Et guéris mes blessures,

Je serai toujours là,

Moi, l'enfant de tes souillures. »

L'air était celui d'une comptine, mais les paroles frappèrent Amy. Alors cette chose connaissait le Docteur, et semblait même en être proche.

« Joue avec moi… Tic… Il m'a laissée toute seule… Tac… J'ai… peur… Dans le noir, pas de Docteur… Clac… Amelia Pond… Il ne viendra… pas… Toc… Il ne vient jamais… par ici… »

La forme se déplaça encore, se rapprocha d'Amy. Celle-ci ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul. Alors la chose se recroquevilla et se mit à gémir.

« Tu ne veux… pas de moi ! CLOC ! Amelia Pond… TIC ! Méchante ! TAC ! »

Son gémissement se transformait en cri. Un cri aigu et transperçant. Et les bruits mécaniques dans sa voix étaient de plus en plus forts.

« Joue avec moi ! CRIC ! Joue avec moi ! Méchante ! CLAC ! JOUE AVEC MOI ! »

Amy se boucha les oreilles. La chose s'était dressée sur ses deux jambes, bancale et mal assurée, et tendait vers elle ses mains sanguinolentes. Lentement, elle claudiqua vers la jeune fille, toujours en hurlant.

« JOUE AVEC MOI ! TOC ! TU DOIS JOUER AVEC MOI, DOCTEUR ! TIC-TAC ! »

La jeune femme s'attendait presque à voir un coucou jaillir d'entre ses côtes. Mais à la place de l'oiseau attendu, sa poitrine s'ouvrit sur deux petits cœurs mécaniques, qui battaient furieusement, répandant sur le sol un flot de sang noir et poisseux. Le hurlement de la chose se fit encore plus aigu et plus fort.

« DOOOOOCTEUUUUR ! »

Amy ferma les yeux, et laissa sa voix rejoindre celle de l'enfant. Elle criait son nom, elle le criait de toutes ses forces. Elle voulait qu'il l'entende, et qu'il la sorte de ce cauchemar. Qu'il fasse partir ce montre, cette abomination, et qu'il la serre dans ses bras. Elle voulait qu'il cesse de jouer à cache-cache. Ou alors qu'il joue avec elle.

xxx

« Amy ? Amy, ça va ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et posa les mains par terre, soulagée. Il était là. Plus rien ne pourrait la blesser. Accroupi près d'elle, il arborait une expression inquiète. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Oh, Docteur !

- Eh bien, quel accueil !

- Je… elle était là, juste là… elle criait votre nom.

- J'ai entendu, Amy, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa un baiser sur son front.

« Là, ça va aller. Rien de grave.

- Rien de grave ? Rien de grave ?! Vous ne l'avez pas vue, cette chose, cette horreur, ce… ce…

- S'il te plaît, Amy, calme-toi. Tu ne sais rien d'elle. Elle n'est pas dangereuse pour ceux qui sont protégés par le TARDIS.

- Pourquoi ? Comment ça ? »

Le Docteur soupira et s'installa plus confortablement, c'est-à-dire qu'il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Parce qu'elle est le TARDIS.

- Pardon ?! »

Il poussa de nouveau un soupir.

« Amy… Elle n'est pas dangereuse. Tu ferais mieux de l'oublier. Tu ne la reverras plus jamais, je te le promets.

- Mais qui est-elle, Docteur, qui ?

- Elle s'appelle… Necrosia.

- Quoi ?

- Cesse de poser des questions stupides si tu veux que je t'explique.

- Mais…

- Amelia Pond, je te demande de te taire et de m'écouter.

- D'accord.

- Necrosia est une projection du TARDIS. Un de mes cauchemars que le vaisseau ne peut pas s'empêcher de rendre réel. Normalement, elle n'apparaît qu'en période de crise, et pas dans ce coin là du TARDIS. Je pensais que l'on pourrait jouer à cache-cache sans risquer de la croiser. Je me suis apparemment trompé.

- Docteur, elle n'arrêtait pas de me demander de jouer avec elle. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le fait que…

- Qu'on jouait tous les deux ? Sans aucun doute. Necrosia est liée à moi, c'est une image issue de mon cerveau, qui représente un certain aspect de moi. Elle a senti que je jouais à quelque chose, et s'est dit qu'elle pouvait peut-être participer.

- Ça veut dire… que cette chose a une conscience ? Une volonté ? Qu'elle est capable de décider ce qu'elle va faire ? Je croyais que ça n'était qu'une projection !

- C'est bien plus compliqué que ça. Necrosia est une projection, oui, mais en tant que projection elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle a une volonté propre parce que le TARDIS est capable de lui en donner une. Si tu veux, je fournis le plan, et Sexy fabrique l'individu.

- Mais pourquoi une petite fille ? Pourquoi dans cet état ? Et quel aspect de vous elle représente ?

- Bon, fini les questions, on y va ! Pour te remettre de tes émotions, on va aller faire un tour dans le meilleur bar de toute la Galaxie 73 ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

- Mais Docteur…

- On ne discute pas ! Ils font des cocktails de Zglög délicieux ! »

Il la poussa dans le couloir en direction de la commande centrale du TARDIS. Amy baissa les bras, et se dit qu'elle aurait bien l'occasion de reposer ses questions au Docteur. Et puis, le cocktail de Zglög, elle n'avait jamais goûté !

xxx

Il se glissa dans la petite pièce sombre, et tendit l'oreille. Un gémissement de douleur suinta jusqu'à lui.

« Je suis là.

- Doc… teur ? »

La petite voix mécanique lui serra le cœur.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

Il entendit l'enfant se déplacer lentement vers lui. Il s'assit en tailleur, et attendit.

« Bonjour, toi.

- Bonne nuit, Docteur… Cloc… Bonne nuit… C'est… toujours la nuit… ici…

- Je sais. »

Il plissa les yeux, et observa la petite fille s'installer en face de lui. Le dos voûté, elle pencha la tête.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, comme à chaque fois.

- Pourquoi quoi ? répondit-il, comme à chaque fois.

- Pourquoi ils ont tous peur de moi ? Tic-tac… Pourquoi ils ont peur… de nous ?

- Tu le sais bien, Necrosia.

- Oui. » fit-elle avec un sourire cruel.

Mais l'instant d'après, son visage se tordit de douleur, et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

« Docteuuur… j'ai mal…

- Où ?

- Mal… aux cœurs… Si maaal…

- Viens là. »

Il ouvrit ses bras, et laissa l'enfant s'y blottir. Il n'y avait que lui pour la serrer ainsi. Que lui, pour lui témoigner l'amour dont tous les enfants ont besoin.

« Montre-moi ça… »

Il écarta tendrement les haillons qui cachaient la poitrine encore à demi ouverte. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la clé cuivrée qui permettait de remonter la machinerie de ses organes. Il la tourna avec délicatesse. Puis, doucement, il ferma les bords de la plaie, et laissa le corps se régénérer lui-même.

« Merci… Clac… Docteur…

- Tu as encore mal, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui… mais… Toc… ça… c'est normal… C'est parce que… j'ai… besoin de… de… d'a… d'am…

- Dis-le, Necrosia.

- D'am… d'amour. »

Il sourit, d'un sourire très triste, à la petite fille.

« Moi, je t'aime.

- Non… Tic-Tac… c'est faux ! Si tu m'aimais… tu ne me laisserais pas seule dans le noir ! Clic ! Tu jouerais avec moi !

- Je t'aime.

- Noon !

- Je t'aime !

- Tais-toi !

- Je t'aime.

- TAIIIIS-TOIIII ! »

Necrosia plaqua son visage contre son torse et commença à sangloter violemment. Il la berça en murmurant :

« Je t'aime. »

Et là, dans le noir, le petit corps serré contre lui, il savait que c'était vrai. Oui, il l'aimait. Il l'aimait même si elle représentait toute sa colère, toute sa violence, toute sa haine, mais plus que tout, sa peur. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Amy la voir. Si elle avait rencontré ses remords, ou même des souvenirs égarés, il les lui aurait expliqués. Mais Necrosia… Necrosia, c'était sa honte, sa blessure, sa souillure. Pourquoi une petite fille, avait demandé Amy. Parce qu'il l'avait détruite avec les autres. Elle, la chair de sa chair, son propre enfant. Parce qu'elle avait brûlé dans les flammes de Gallifrey, et que son nom s'était effacé de son esprit avec les autres. Tout ce qui restait, c'était ses yeux sombres au reflet d'orage, ses cheveux de charbon et le souvenir de sa chaleur contre la sienne avant qu'il parte, puis revienne pour tout détruire. De quel Docteur était-elle issue ? Il ne savait plus. Mais peu importait. Elle était morte à présent. Et Necrosia avait pris sa forme et l'avait modifiée, défigurée, avec sa mécanique infernale, pour mieux le torturer, pour mieux le mettre face à ses erreurs, face à ses peurs les plus profondes. Malgré tout, il l'aimait. Parce qu'en étant ses peurs, elle était aussi l'enfant sans défense qu'il restait, au fond, tout au fond de son âme. L'enfant qui avait besoin d'amour, d'attention, et qui réclamait constamment que l'on joue avec lui.

« Docteur… chuchota-t-elle, le visage encore enfoui dans sa chemise.

- Oui ?

- Moi aussi… Cloc… Je t'aime … »

Il sourit. Posa un baiser sur son front.

« Je sais, ma chérie, je sais… »


End file.
